To date, various thermal heads have been proposed for use as a printing device of fax machines, video printers, or the like. For example, a known thermal head includes a support substrate; a plurality of heat generating portions disposed on the support substrate; a common electrode portion disposed on the support substrate and electrically connected to the plurality of heat generating portions; individual electrode lead portions disposed on the support substrate and each electrically connected to a corresponding one of the plurality of heat generating portions; a first insulation layer disposed on the heat generating portions, the common electrode portion, and the individual electrode lead portions; a second insulation layer located adjacent to the first insulation layer and disposed on the individual electrode lead portions; and a static removing layer disposed on the first insulation layer (see PTL 1). The static removing layer has a function of removing static electricity accumulated on a recording medium. Therefore, the thermal head has a static removing function of removing static electricity accumulated on a recording medium.